Some scanning devices, including multifunction printers (MFPs) and other devices, are capable of reproducing two-sided documents. In some cases, these devices use two separate scanning modules to scan both sides of the document as it is fed through the automatic document feeder (ADF) of the device. In order to reduce the overall size of the device, the scanning modules may be positioned so that their respective scan lines are laterally offset from each other by a few millimeters, thereby shortening the paper path through the ADF.